Prophecy of Rain
by WolfTears123
Summary: Beyond the farthest mountains and the biggest sea are three Clans. Rainkit is born to MoonClan and she must unlock the secrets buried in the Clans, but she is soon kidnapped will this stop her from discovering the truth? or is this the end of everything she knows as the darkest cat claws to power.


**MoonClan**  
Leader- Silverstar- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Deputy- Stonetail- black and white tom with amber eyes,_(Rowanpaw)_, _(mate to Featherstorm and Ravenwing's brother)_  
Medicine Cat- Mosspatch- brown and white with green eyes, _(Mothpaw)_  
Warriors  
Applefall- mottled pale ginger and brown she-cat, green eyes, _(Shimmerpaw)_

Stormfang- gray with amber eyes, _(Lionpaw)_

Silverfern- gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, _(Firepaw)_

Darkshade- black tom with silver ears, paws and a white tail tip, blue eyes, _(brother to Silverfern and mate to Cloverfang)_

Mistypool- blue-gray she-cat with silver markings and green eyes,

Foxpelt- brown and red mottled tom with yellow eyes, _(Adderscar's brother)_

Adderscar- brown tabby tom with a massive scar created by an adder bite, yellow eyes, _(Foxpelt's brother)_

Wolfleap- shaggy gray tom, amber eyes

Ravenwing- black tom with amber eyes, _(brother of Stonetail)_

Pebblepool- silver-gray she-cat with green eyes, _(Blackpaw)_

Apprentices

Shimmerpaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Mothpaw- golden colored she-cat with green eyes, _(sister to Lionpaw)_

Lionpaw- golden tabby tom with amber eyes, _(brother to Mothpaw)_

Firepaw- ginger tom with yellow eyes, _(brother to Rowanpaw)_

Blackpaw- black tom with white ears tail tip and paws

Rowanpaw- mottled brown and ginger she-cat, yellow eyes, _(sister to Firepaw)_

Queens

Featherstorm- gray she-cat with white patches, (mother of Rainkit and Graykit by Stonetail)

Hazelfrost- tawny colored she-cat wth green eyes, (mother of Mousekit, Cinderkit and Shadekit by Wolfleap)

Cloverfang- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, (expecting Darkshade's kits)

Kits

Rainkit- pale gray she-kit with white paws rimmed with black and black ears, amber eyes, _(sister to Graykit)_

Graykit- gray tom with amber eyes, _(brother to Rainkit)_

Mousekit- tawny colored tom with amber eyes, _(brother to Cinderkit and Shadekit)_

Cinderkit- gray she-kit with green eyes, _(sister to Mousekit and Shadekit)_

Shadekit- dark gray tom with green eyes, _(brother to Mousekit and Cinderkit)_

Elders

Lilytail- pale gray she-cat green eyes

Cloudpelt- whtie tom with amber eyes

(insert barrier line here)

Chapter 1

"Can I go out know?" Rainkit's mew of annoyance echoed through the nursery.  
"No, let me sleep" Featherstorm grunted  
"Please"  
"No"  
"Please"  
"No"  
"Please"  
"No"  
"Please"  
"You're not going to stop whining will you?" Featherstorm asked, Rainkit looked at her mother with wide amber eyes. "Alright, take your brother" Featherstorm said. "Yay, come on Graykit" Rainkit said dabbing her brother with her paw. "Ok, so where do we go?" he asked, "let's check on Blackpaw ou know he was in a really bad shape after the battle" Rainkit said "Let's go" he replied.

The two left the nursery and walked over to Mosspatch's den, "Hi Mothpaw" Rainkit said cheerflly poking her hed throught the cavess entrance, "hi Rainkit, coud you help me out a bit Mosspatch is out collecting herbs and I can't reach the Goldenrod could you bring it here, please?" Mothpaw asked, she was pressing some cobwebs on Blackpaw's shoulder and the herbs were far out of her reach. Rainkit recognized what those hers looked like so she took the leaves and placed them next to Mothpaw. Could you also give Blackpaw some poppy seeds? One or two is just fine he won't stop moving and it's best if he falls asleep" Mothpaw said, Rainkit nodded and gave Blackpaw some poppy seeds.

Graykit was bored out of his fur, "Let's go ask Lilytail for a story" he suggested, Rainkit looked at Mothpaw "do you need some more help?" she asked, "no I'll be fine until Mosspatch gets here" Mothpaw told the small kit. Rainkit nodded in response and followed her brother to the Elder's den. Rainkit wasn't mouse-brained or inpolite or rude so she took two mice from the fresh-kill pile and brought it with her to the Elder's den. Lilytail was awake inside but Cloudpelt was still asleep, when Rainkit gave Lilytail a mouse Cloudpelt awoke with the scent of prey, Rainkit brought him the mouse and he began to eat. "Lilytail, I think a story is just worth two juicy mice" he said with his mouth full, Lilytail nodded her reponse. "So is there a story you two would prefer or do you want me to suprise you?" Lilytail asked, "Suprise us!" the two kits replied.


End file.
